ESENCIA
by sammynanci
Summary: Después de que Bobby le preguntara a Dean "¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Perder? ¿O perder a tu hermano? los pensamientos de Dean se volcaron en esta carta que sabía que Sammy no iba a leer.


**Hola! Perdón por haber editado y borrado mi anterior subida a fanfiction de este one shot(si es que alguien se dio cuenta que desapareció,xd) Pero es que me dí cuenta de que lo había puesto sin siquiera presentarme, decir unas palabras o al menos comentar el porque de este one shot (prácticamente todo lo que escribo tiene un porque ya que surge de algunos de los traumas que me dejan algunos de los capítulos de esta serie a la que tanto amo aunque me haga sufrir)jajajjaja**

**Además como esta era la primera vez que publicaba algo aquí no sabía que hacer, luego empecé a publicar Buscado vivo o muerto gracias a la insistencia de mi querida amiga selenewinchester y por eso aquí me tienen.**

**Me presento: soy Nanci, argentina de nacimiento y rosarina de corazón, me encanta escribir, siempre lo he hecho pero desde que conocí esta serie, (la única que realmente me obsesionó de amor, me apasionó desde el primer capítulo y me enamoró locamente de Sam Winchester) recién ahí comencé a escribir estos fanfictions que no sabía que existían y descubrí entonces un hermoso mundo lleno de hermosas historias de las cuales me volví seguidora y fan casi tanto como de la serie porque me ayudan a llenar esos espacios en blanco que los ajustados cuarenta minutos y los 22 capítulos por temporada a veces no permiten ver. Ya sea con situaciones o diálogos que me hubieran gustado ver u oír como con vivencias de los hermanos cuando eran unos niños o cuando Sam estaba en Stanford (Por ejemplo).**

**Con respecto a este one shot quiero decir que justamente lo escribí por eso, después de ver el capítulo 5x21 después de que Bobby le preguntara a Dean: "¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Perder o perder a tu hermano?" y ver las letras de los créditos me dejó la mente en blanco y el corazón en un puño. Después de que reaccioné y esas palabras quedaran flotando en mi mente me senté a escribir el mismo dolor y vacío que yo estaba sintiendo tratando de reflejarlo en el puño y letra de su hermano mayor (al que adoro con toda mi alma). Éste Dean que escribió esto es el que yo creo y quiero como el verdadero, el que no defrauda aunque parezca a punto de abandonarlo todo, el que demostró hasta que punto puede llegar por el amor a su hermano, interponiéndose entre Lucifer y él con tal de recuperarlo.**

**Bueno, mejor no escribo más o voy a ponerme a llorar, la verdad que me dejó muy mal el final de la temporada y aunque yo escribí este one shot en el momento después al capi 5x21 no pude publicarlo hasta ahora por lo mal que había quedado,**

**Espero me entiendan y si son tan amables dejen un review para saber si en alguna medida comparten mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos o mi locura, jajajajaj!**

**Saludos a todos y todas!**

**Disclaimer: La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Erik Kripke y a la CW (por desgracia no a mí) y publico sin ningún afán monetario solo para recibir calidez en mi corazón con sus comentarios.**

**Spoilers: Sí contiene, si no viste la Seaton five por favor no leer (¿Existirá alguien que no la haya visto,xd?)**

**Este one shot es en realidad una carta, no tiene título pero como le tenía que poner uno para presentarla le puse así Esencia que obviamente descubrirán que tiene que ver con toda la razón de la carta, pero esta realmente empieza así como está, sin título:**

Miro a Bobby caminar lentamente hacia la casa con el peso de algo más que los años sobre su espalda.

Sus palabras aún resonaban en mis oídos cuando decidí escribirte esta carta.

Tú sabes que no soy bueno para las palabras Sammy. Bobby también lo sabe, nos parecemos, no nos gustan los momentos sentimentales y si empezamos a portarnos como nenazas damos media vuelta, como hizo el viejo ahora, o soy yo el que dice algo chistoso para terminar con la situación.

Lo sabes, me conoces, siempre escapé a esas charlas que querías tener conmigo desde que eras pequeño y que se continuaron repitiendo a pesar de que ibas creciendo hasta convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy…

…Que por qué no teníamos mamá…

…Que si papá nos quería por qué nos dejaba tanto tiempo solos…

…En que trabajaba papá…

…Si yo no quería nada para mí, una vida, un futuro distinto…

…Si me asustaban las visiones que tenías (recuerdo que te dije que no, pero en realidad estaba muerto de miedo)

…Si recordaba lo que pasé en el infierno…

Y tantas cosas que recuerdo como si fueran hoy pero que a la vez me parecen tan lejanas…

Necesitaría tanto ahora que unas de esas oportunidades se presentara para decirte al fin lo que siento…Pero no es posible ahora, hoy no, ni mañana…

No cuando el peso de salvar al mundo pende de un hilo invisible llamado esencia…la esencia de tu alma.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy escribiendo esto si sé que no lo vas a leer, pero desde que Bobby me preguntara… "¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Perder? ¿O perder a tu hermano?...siento que si no digo lo que pienso voy a explotar como los espíritus a los que achicharramos luego de esparcir sal en sus huesos…

Siento lo mismo. Un fuego me está quemando por dentro, desintegrando poco a poco cada fibra de mi ser, ahogándome, estrangulando mi garganta con un nudo de dolor, de impotencia que ví reflejado en la mirada con la que Bobby recibió el silencio de mi respuesta.

Sé que sabe cuál es y también sé que de un modo distinto, quizás como un padre, él también guardaba la esperanza que el momento de hacerme esa pregunta no llegara…

Perder…Parece sólo una palabra. Una fría palabra que se puede aplicar tanto a la pérdida de un objeto como de una persona, pero que en realidad no da una idea exacta del dolor que encierra con su significado.

Para mí, cualquiera de las respuestas a las preguntas de Bobby sería lo mismo, aunque una de ellas es peor que la otra, si es que eso es posible.

Si perdemos significaría que Lucifer ganó la batalla en tu interior y que el infierno se abriría paso sobre la Tierra acabando con el mundo que hasta ahora conocimos… Y acabando con mi mundo…Eso eres tú para mí, Sammy. Mi hermanito, mi única familia, todo mi mundo…

Todo lo que soy y todo lo que fui giró siempre en torno a ti, protegerte, cuidarte, fue siempre la razón de mi existencia, mi trabajo, mi responsabilidad.

Todo lo demás, salvar vidas, cazar monstruos, fue como una extensión de protegerte a ti.

Y si Lucifer acaba contigo, con tu alma, no sólo te perderé sino que perderé lo que soy.

Habré fracasado de nuevo y ya no me quedará nada para ofrecer, para vender, que pueda traerte de vuelta a mi lado.

Pero eso no es lo que más me aterra. Y esta es la respuesta que sería peor que la que antes decía. Te parecerá una locura, y sabes que estoy un poco loco, pero para mí no es lo peor que podría pasar Lucifer reinando en la Tierra usando tu cuerpo.

Y no porque tenga fe de que estos ángeles de pacotilla o este Dios en el que tú creías aparezcan a último momento y nos rescaten de este destino que no pedimos, sino porque tengo fe en ti…

Sé que tú podrás con él, aunque sea el ser maligno más poderoso al que nos hemos enfrentado. Y lo sé porque Lucifer no sabe lo que yo sé, lo que Bobby también sabe, y es que aunque esos malditos hayan intentado controlarte, envenenarte, aunque su maldición corra por tus venas, tu esencia, tu alma es todavía pura.

Sé de la bondad que hay en ti, te conozco tanto…

Si pudieras escucharme hablar así te sorprenderías, y quizás bromearía contigo diciéndote que algo aprendí de mi hermanito enciclopedia ambulante.

Pero no puedo, no ahora, y después será demasiado tarde, lo sé, pero tengo que decírtelo aunque sea a través de este papel que no leerás…

¡Siento tanto haberte llamado monstruo, Sammy! ¡Perdóname! Nada más lejos de lo que pienso de ti. Por como eres, y te repito, por la esencia de lo que eres, es que estoy seguro que aunque tengas esos poderes que me asustan, nunca lo serás.

Hay algo que va mucho más allá de la oscuridad que ha tratado de ganar terreno sobre ti, más allá de los resultados positivos o negativos de tus acciones, que como todo ser humano has tenido, y es la esencia que constituye la naturaleza de tu alma, lo permanente, lo invariable…

Pudieron haber tratado de hacerte ganar por la ira, tratado de que sigas el camino hacia el lado oscuro y que formes parte de su maléfico plan… Lo intentaron, y lo siguen haciendo, pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta fue que tu esencia, la pureza de tu corazón, será la que se vuelva en su contra…

Desde pequeño te brindaste de corazón a ayudar al más débil o injustamente atacado. Cuando yo andaba por ahí correteando chicas tú ya estabas tratando de ayudar a alguien, de ser un buen amigo, como con ese chico Barry de la secundaria Truman.

Y aunque yo ya salvaba vidas, ya cazaba, siempre preferí la emoción de la caza, la adrenalina, matar a todo bicho maligno que se me cruzara, a tener que detenerme a pensar si estaba bien o mal, a tener que preocuparme demasiado por las emociones humanas…

Como cuando nos cruzamos con esos vampiros que Gordon y yo queríamos eliminar, o como cuando te vi tener consideración por las emociones de ese espíritu de la carretera, la que volvía en su aniversario y no sabía que estaba muerta…

Hasta con un espíritu tenías amabilidad, sensibilidad, respeto, cosas que a mí nunca se me habían cruzado por la cabeza… Claro, hasta que empecé a cazar contigo…

Sammy, mi hermano, siempre tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a lo malo, de ver los grises, de confiar en que alguien más podía estar cuidándonos. Creyendo en mí, apoyándome, escuchando aunque no quería hablar, estando ahí aunque no veía que te estaba perdiendo, aunque yo mismo te alejara, aunque te tratara como a un niño, siempre tuviste fuerza para seguir adelante y sobre todo siempre tuviste fe en mí, aunque ni yo me la tenía.

Siempre buscaste un equilibrio, aún en esa lucha interna que tenías con esa ira que me contaste que sentías…

Demostraste compasión aún cuando muchos no lo merecían, te arriesgaste por Max Miller, por Ava, por Madison, por Andy…

.

Podría nombrarte tantas ocasiones… Las recuerdo todas… Siempre admiré todo eso en ti, tu sensibilidad, tu madurez. …

Aunque me burlara de esos ojos de cachorro que pones cuando te emocionas o en las ocasiones que quieres hablar de sentimientos….

Estoy orgulloso de ti Sammy, espero que lo sepas… Que sepas que gracias a lo que veo en tus ojos cuando me miras hago menos locuras, como hace tiempo cuando iba a ir tras Gordon y me pediste que volviera a ser tu hermano mayor…O como cuando me dijiste que ya habías perdido a mamá, a papá, a Jess y si también me ibas a perder a mí…

…O mucho más cercano cuando reconocí esa mirada en ti, que aún herido y dolorido, me pedías que no dijera sí cuando ya había decidido terminar con todo…

No pude negarte en esos momentos, como no puedo ahora, el hermano que necesitabas. No pude defraudarte y dejarte solo…

Y en ese momento me dí cuenta que, aún a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, de las distancias que nos separaron, de las peleas o de las mentiras que nos dijimos, y de que ya no eres un niño, que tú aún me necesitas. Y por tí regresaron las fuerzas que habían estado escapándose por las grietas de mi alma…

Pero ahora… Ahora veo que sales de la casa de Bobby y te diriges hacia acá, las manos en los bolsillos, caminando despacio. Por la manera que tienes de poner los hombros, de caminar, sé que estás ansioso, preocupado… y asustado…

Te conozco tanto Sammy… No en vano te ví crecer, te ayudé a crecer…

…Sé que quizás quieras hablar y que cuando te vea a los ojos el brillo de tu mirada me avisará que algo te pasa, que me necesitas…. Pero hoy más que nunca las lágrimas que cayeron en este papel serán los únicos testigos del dolor que llevo en mi alma…

…Sé que te voy a perder… Pero necesitas sentir que estoy aquí, que soy tu refugio, tu fortaleza…Que soy el hermano mayor en el que te puedes apoyar, que soy fuerte y que voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase… que confío en ti…

No puedes saber que estoy aterrado… Que imaginarte encerrado en esa jaula por el resto de la eternidad, me destruye poco a poco lo que queda de mi alma… Pensar que mi estadía en el infierno van a parecer unas vacaciones al lado de lo que te puede pasar, mientras el mundo ignora que lo salvaste y todos siguen con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si tú nunca hubieras existido, me está destrozando por dentro…

…No puedes saber que pierdo parte de mi alma a cada minuto que se acerca ese momento...¿Cómo dejar que pienses que yo no voy a poder seguir con mi vida si ya no estás?

..¿Cómo decirte que no me imagino el resto de mi vida sin ti?... Mi hermanito, mi familia, el único que le daba sentido a esta vida de locos que llevamos…

…Quisiera tanto poder abrazarte fuerte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero Sammy…. Pedirte por favor que no lo hagas, que no digas que sí, que ya encontraremos otra forma…Y si no la hay que todo se termine, no me importa, porque de cualquier forma el mundo se va a terminar para mí…No puedo seguir… Tengo que esconder esta hoja y secar mis lágrimas…No puedo dejar que veas lo deshecho que estoy…No te voy abandonar, te lo juro, no te voy a dejar solo y no voy a permitir que mi dolor pueda hacerte daño justo ahora que necesitas ser fuerte y sentir que todo va a salir bien, que te apoyo, y sobre todo, que creo en ti…

…No puedo dejar que sepas que sé que los dos vamos a perder…. Tienes que creer que cuando saltes a esa jaula sólo yo voy a perderte a ti...

…Pero no será así Sammy, te lo aseguro… Ni siquiera en ese momento voy a dejarte solo...Porque en tu caída arrastrarás también mi alma y todo lo que soy y lo que fui se perderá contigo…

**Por favor, dejar un pequeñito review**

**Gracias y hasta pronto!**


End file.
